


Shine

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [6]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxman is a trans man, Gen, Human AU, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, Metal work, Minor Injuries, Playing, Trans AU, blood mention, but Billiam is a trash man, technically Boxman/Billiam Milliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Shannon and Raymond have a race. They both get hurt, and they really don't want to deal with Boxman





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Time to find out some more about our kids, tonight's highlight, Shannon!
> 
> Warnings: minor injuries and blood mention

Shannon knew Boxman wasn't going to be happy. She knew that Raymond was going to get in trouble for playing rough with her. But she wanted to play rough with him. She was the one who got out roller skates and challenged Raymond to a race. She shoved him down the hill and he grabbed her, launching her forewords down the hill. That's when she lost control and went into the tree. She couldn't move her leg. It wasn't broken but she she tried to move it was seized. There was a dent in the joint. It didn't hurt particularly bad but Raymond did have to carry her home since she couldn't bend that leg at all.

Raymond sighed as he pushed the doors open with his foot and huffed as he carried her in, trying not to hit her on the door.

“Let's get you to your room and ask 'Nesto what to do.” Raymond said quietly.

“You wont have to ask anyone anything.”

Shannon and Raymond looked at the man sitting on the reception desk in the dark.

“Pretty stylish, dad.” Shannon croaked. “I like the dark red spotlight. New touch.”

“Oh hush my little angle, your Brother is in big trouble!” Boxman stood from the desk and the lights came on. The NEST-0 at the desk turned it's eye light off with a pull of a cord on their hat.

“I did nothing father!” Raymond yelled.

“Hush!” Boxman walked over and looked at Shannon. “What do you have to say for this!”

“We where playing! It was an accident!” Raymond called.

“You know that you aren't supposed to play rough with your little sister and you-”

“I pushed Ray down a hill! It was fair game!” Shannon barked.

“He shouldn't have laid a finger on you!” Boxman barked.

“I broke his nose and he hurt my knee! It's fine! I'm not even hurt! If anything Ray-Ray is bleeding!” Shannon hissed.

Boxman looked at his two kids and sighed.

“Alright, follow me.” Boxman sighed.

Boxman huffed through the building, Raymond followed still carrying Shannon.

Boxman pushed open the doors to his workshop, Raymond followed him in. Shannon started grumbling.

Boxman threw off his lab coat, into a pile of spare parts and dust. He turned to Raymond and Shannon. He plucked Shannon from Raymond's arms.

“Go blow your nose and get on a clean shirt, you most likely have a concussion so lay down too.” Boxman huffed, “I'll call the doctor and get you in to get your nose braced up.” Raymond nodded and stalked back out of the workshop. Boxman set Shannon down on his work bench.

“It's fully seized this time?” Boxman looked at Shannon's knee, he softly rubbed a finger over the dent. Shannon flinched a bit. Boxman shook his head and tisked. “You know you can't play rough. Now I'm going to have to soften the area to get it back into shape.”

Shannon huffed. “I just wanted to skate!”

“Down a hill? Into a tree?”

Shannon puffed. She crossed her arms as Boxman pulled over a welding torch. He clicked it on but didn't adjust it back. He looked for anything flammable before getting to work heating up Shannon's knee.

“I was just playing.” Shannon crossed her arms.

“You know the more times I have to heat up your joint's, the less integrity they have.”

“What do you even know about that.”

Boxman looked up at Shannon, he gave her a tried glare. “I'm a metallurgist, a black smith, a mechanic, a robotics engineer.”

Shannon glared back at him. “I didn't ask to be made out of metal, okay! That's your fault!”

Boxman snorted angrily. “Look I'm not pleased with the fact your made out of metal either but we all make mistakes.”

“Like skating into a tree!”

“YE- no, I mean.” Boxman put down his torch and rubbed his face. “Look, I don't know much about humanized metal but I'm just worried! You can't exactly be re poured or melted down and rebuilt. What am I supposed to do if you break and need new metal. You aren't exactly replaceable with normal metal, you have flesh and stuff in there too. I don't even know how you exist in the first place!”

Shannon snorted. “You know exactly how I exist!”

“Don't give me that lip, young miss-”

“You where mopey and probably drunk. You had one of your famous nights and you just had to do it with the biggest creep on earth!”

“SHANNON!”

“I'm not wrong!”

There was quiet, Boxman was bright red. He was shaking, he was pissed, and he was at his blowing point.

And then he was calm. He grabbed his torch and grabbed a scrap piece of metal. He heated up the tip of the metal piece and fused it to Shannon's dent. He pulled the dent out and Shannon hissed. He quickly pulled the scrap metal off Shannon. He grabbed a old mug of water out of a quenching barrel and dumping it on Shannon's knee.

Boxman turned and started to walk out of the workshop. He stopped at the door.

“Take a few more minutes for your knee to cool, I have to check on Ray.” Boxman stood in the door for a few more moments. “How long have you known?”

“I've known since I was little, it really is obvious, dad.” Shannon sighed. “Ernesto helped me confirm it about a year ago.” Boxman nodded mutely.

“But you're still my only father, that piece of garbage can go die for all I care.” Shannon snapped.

“That's my girl.” Boxman stepped out of the workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to guess who the dad is feel free to comment! I love the guessing, and I will confirm or deny
> 
> Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments appreciated!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
